


Love on the End

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Jiyong says goodbye to Seunghyun for the last time.





	Love on the End

                Jiyong had just come home from work. About a month ago, the world took the most important thing in Jiyong’s life. Seunghyun was everything to the younger rapper. Jiyong has been living at home and in the hospital by his lover’s side as he waits for Seunghyun to wake up. His lover was in a car accident and was hit by a drunk driver. Jiyong was at waiting for Seunghyun to return but got a phone call from the hospital instead.

            It was about time for Jiyong to get to his lover for the daily visit. He hoped there was a change today. He wanted his Seunghyun to return home. Jiyong missed him. There were days where he wouldn’t get much sleep due to the fact he had nightmares of Seunghyun dying. Jiyong grabbed a few things before he walked out the front door of the house. He got into his car and made his way towards the hospital that held Seunghyun.

            It wasn’t that long of a drive. It took Jiyong about 15 minutes to get to the hospital. The young man knew he wasn’t ready for today. This day was going to be the last day Seunghyun was going to be alive. The doctors were going to pull him off life support. Jiyong wanted Seunghyun to be free and not letting him suffer in a coma. The young man just wasn’t ready to let him go.

            Once Jiyong was at the hospital, he suddenly felt stunned. His body froze as he sat there in the car. His body felt like it didn’t want to leave the car. He began to feel tears well up in his eyes as he sat there in silence in the hospital parking lot. The young man was suddenly freaking out over this whole situation. After a few moments the young man went to get out. As soon as he was out of the vehicle he could feel tightness in his chest.

            “You can do this, Jiyong. Do this for Seunghyun,” Jiyong whispered to himself. With this the young man walked into the hospital. Once he was in, he was met with the receptionist.

            “Hello, how may I help you?” the receptionist asked.

            “Um…I’m here to see Choi Seunghyun’s condition. He will be taken off of life support today,” Jiyong told the lady.

            “So you are the famous Kwan Jiyong?” she replied.

            “That I am.” Jiyong answered.

            “Just have a seat, I will get somebody to take you to see Seunghyun right away,” the lady told him. Jiyong nodded and made his way towards a seat.

            Once Jiyong sat down, he could feel people’s eyes on him. Jiyong felt uncomfortable under everybody’s gaze. He hoped nobody would ask him why he was there. He knew he didn’t have the strong heart to tell them that he was there to see his dying boyfriend or the last time, alive. Jiyong had thought hard that this day would never come but his bad luck had made this come.

            “Jiyong?” the young male heard his name called about fifteen minutes later. Jiyong looked to where he heard the voice and spotted a young lady. She smiled at him and the young man stood up.

            “That is me,” Jiyong answered. The lady then gestured him to follow her. Jiyong sighed and followed the lady. Was he truly ready for this?

            It didn’t take them long for Jiyong to be led to Seunghyun’s room. Jiyong knew the place all too well. The nurse stopped right next to the doorway. She then motioned for Jiyong to go on ahead and enter. The young man made his way to the doorframe and looked in. there laid Seunghyun. He was pale as always and the soft beeping machines were still hooked up. This was Jiyong’s time to say goodbye for good this time. And Jiyong didn’t know if he could handle it or not.

            The young man slowly made his way to his lover’s side. Jiyong was going to hate having to live alone without Seunghyun. But this was how it had to be. Jiyong wanted to let his lover go and be free then be confined to the hospital bed that he sat on. Seunghyun would understand Jiyong’s choice to not let him be brain dead on the bed. Jiyong grabbed onto Seunghyun’s hand and squeezed gently. It was time to let Seunghyun go. And so Jiyong motioned for the nurse to get the doctor to get this over with. The nurse then did what she was told.

            “Today, my love, you will be set free,” Jiyong whispered to the man before him. A single tear rolled down Jiyong’s cheek.

            It wasn’t long for the doctor to come in and position himself next to the life support machine.  This was it. Jiyong had to hold his tears as he nodded toward the doctor once the doctor was ready. After receiving the nod, the doctor shut off the machine. Jiyong watched as his lover slowly died. Jiyong watched as the heart rate monitor made the emergency sound before it made the constant noise signaling that his heart rate had flat lined. Even to this point Jiyong did not cry. He smiled instead. Seunghyun was finally free from suffering.


End file.
